onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mini Mini no Mi
The Mini Mini no Mi is a non-canon Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user the become smaller than their actual size. In the FUNimation subs, it is called the Mini-Mini Fruit. The fruit was eaten by Blyue, but has also been reused in the Z's Ambition Arc, where it was eaten by Lily Enstomach. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that the user can shrink down to 5 mm without altering his or her strength. The user can also turn back to the his or her original dimension or any new dimension between such extremes. However, this fruit permanently changes the natural dimension of its user, which becomes about the size of two human hands. This means that if the fruit's powers are negated, such as when falling in the sea, the user's dimension will change back to this new form rather than their original. Other than this, the fruit also have the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The fruit also seems to affect clothes and personal items such as weapons, which changes size to match the users as seen when Blyue's battle axe and shield and Lily's fork grow larger when they turn into their normal, giant forms. Usage For giants like Blyue and Lily, they are capable of shrinking down to a smaller size, making it easier for them to interact with humans and smaller creatures, as well as gain mobility in terms of avoiding attacks. Furthermore, the shrinking power makes the user far more stealthy and harder to find. Another effect that is especially convenient for people who enjoy to eat, is that the food will be large compared to the user, giving them more food to eat. Lily has stated that she can use the fruit to slip inside her enemies' bodies and then grow, making them burst into pieces. She tried to use this technique against Shuzo when she asked Usopp to shoot her into his mouth, but instead went into Luffy's. However, she was able to turn this setback into an advantage by returning to her normal size while inside Luffy, whose Gomu Gomu no Mi powers allowed his body to expand to Lily's giant form. This gave him an increase in strength to match his size, making him able to defeat Shuzo with one attack. Techniques * : Lily changes back to her original giant size. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Mini-Mini Full Rebound. Trivia *This fruit is one of the three Devil Fruits introduced in video games (the first being the Nemu Nemu no Mi, and the second being the Pasa Pasa no Mi). *This fruit is the only Devil Fruit so far that has been eaten by a giant. *This fruit is the only Devil Fruit known to have been eaten by two different Giants at different times in it's known existence. *This is the second Devil Fruit to have two different known users, the first being the Gura Gura no Mi. However, this fruit is non-canon with both users. References Site Navigation ca:Mini Mini no Mi it:Mini Mini Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruits